Reuniting
by Mediziner
Summary: Unicron has been finally defeated and Cybertron saved, Optimus despite the victory, isn't at ease as one specific bot had been flying about his processor... His sparkmate... He hasn't been able to hear from her since millions of years ago due to a report of her MiA, or presumed deactivated... What if he suddenly had the chance to see his sparkmate again? T to be safe.


_Mediziner's Notes: This is for __**BonitaOnePrime**__ on DeviantART, primarily goes by Elita-1. This Medic recommends checking her out if you have not, her art is really, really epic! :) I know Elita's char is I think Prime and the Movie Universe alone, but I'm better familiar with the Armada Universe alone unfortunately than any other Universes... But I hope you guys will enjoy this!_

...

Losing those that are close to you in various of ways is never easy to come over... Only time would heal the wounds and many lives were lost today... Optimus looked up at what's now left of Unicron's remains body, cheers from both the Transformers- Autobots and Decepticons alike alongside with the many Mini-Cons cheered in the background... But to Optimus... They were only echos... Yes, he should be cheering for the defeat of Unicron. Galvatron had plunged himself in the maws of the Chaos Bringer to supposedly end Unicron once and for all. But Optimus knew that Unicron wouldn't have just vanished like that... He could feel that there was more than to just that...

"What's wrong, Optimus...?" Beeped Sparkplug, who gently placed one of his little hands on his partner's greave.

The Autobot Leader looked down at his Mini-Con partner, slowly shaking his head. "It's nothing, Sparkplug. While yes, I am pleased now that Unicron is no longer a threat to Cybertron, there is much work to do now... The Decepticons are leaderless... With both Galvatron and Starscream gone, the Decepticons are now lost without someone to lead..." The Autobot Leader paused, looking at the debris left from their millions of years civil war. "And... It will take a long, long time to rebuild our home to it's original beauty."

Sparkplug only frowned, knowing that something else is also on Optimus' mind... One certain person but also he, himself, had one certain Mini-Con in mind who is partnered to that one bot in the Prime's mind. That certain Mini-Con, a Femme named Backguard... Partnered to Optimus' mate, Elita-1. He hasn't seen her since they were all made into dormant Mini-Con panels and transported to other worlds in space on board the Exodus, never to be used as weapons again. But of course, despite the years, they had been dragged into the war again... Funny, Sparkplug hasn't seen Backguard when all of the Mini-Cons had reunited to assist the Autobots... Maybe she kept herself well hidden?

Optimus brought down a hand for Sparkplug, to which it caused the little yellow Mini-Con to snap himself back into reality. "Come on, Sparkplug, there's much work to be done, and I'll need your help in keeping your fellow brethren in line. We're going to rebuild Cybertron together, as a team." Came Optimus' gentle voice as Sparkplug nodded, leaping into his partner's hand as the Autobot Leader gently placed him on his shoulder.

At first, the Decepticons were reluctant to follow Optimus' ways. While the Prime himself knew that these Decepticons only followed the ways of Megatron and Starscream, someone needed to keep them in line... And he couldn't think of anyone but Demolishor.

Little did Optimus knew... He was being observed...

~~~

"B-But Prime, I'm not sure if I can lead the Decepticons in the same manner as L-Lord Galvatron has!" Came Demolishor's hesitant yet stern voice. The Anti-Aircraft Tank felt he had never been made fit to lead after his late Leader if anything happened to him, let alone the Air Commander and Second-in-Command. The Mech turned around as he fidgeted with his blaster mounted fingers as Blackout concernedly beeps in reassuring his partner that things will be alright. "I've followed Megatron... Galvatron... Since I became a Decepticon, but to lead the Decepticons and keep them in order is something I'm not sure I can do... There's Shockwave and Soundwave."

"Yes, I'm fully aware of that, Demolishor... But I do not think I can find anyone suitable but you alone. If you wish, you may have one of those two to act as your Second-in-Command.

"Or how about me!? I could be your Second, Demolishor!" Came Cyclonus's cheerful cackling voice as the helicopter ran up to him. "Cyclonus! This is serious and I'm _not_ fooling around on this... I'm not fit to be leader but what choice do I have...? Lord Galvatron and Starscream are both gone and there isn't a way or a trace they'll come back.

Optimus studied the two chattering away as he sighed, causing both 'Cons to cease their chatter, turning to face the Prime. "Demolishor, I'll leave you be to think it out, I must see to my fellow Autobots." He said as the Anti-Aircraft Tank gave a nod. Optimus turned on his heel and made his way back to a small camp that the Autobots have constructed, as their old one had been destroyed over the years spent on Earth.

The Prime was greeted by many of his old friends he's known for many, many years. Sparkplug had gone up and spoke with a few other Mini-Cons that are partners to Optimus' friends. Even the Autobots' three human friends, Rad, Carlos, and Alexis, had come in to meet his friends.

"Interesting, I've never heard of these species." Came Jazz's smooth voice, who caught Carlos' interest immediately as everyone chattered to one another for a while, though Alexis had gone off out of sight without anyone's notice, but a certain Mech had come walking in as Hot Shot immediately saw who it is, standing from his seat.

"Wheeljack? I thought you were with the Decepticons." Came the yellow Mech's voice.

Wheeljack gave a frown, seeming to hesitate as he gestured Hot Shot to speak with him alone in private, where as Rad and Carlos looked at Hot Shot, then to the black and gold Mech as they left the small camp.

"I wonder what's he want." Carlos curiously asked.

"I don't know, Carlos... But it sounds private." Came SideSwipe's voice.

Optimus watched as both Hot shot and the former Autobot left, while he's disappointed that it would never be possible that Wheeljack would come back, but a part of him felt that Wheeljack still has the remains of an Autobot's honour deep within him. Noticing Alexis isn't in the encampment, he looked over to Rad and asked kindly.

"Rad, where's Alexis?"

"I think she went over to the place where Starscream died. She still isn't fully recovered from what happened, I guess." Came Rad's reply with a frown.

"I've never seen Alexis that bummed out before." Billy said as Fred nodded, adding his own. "I tried to offer her something to eat but she pushed me aside."

"She should be fine, she just needs some time." Optimus reassured them with a kind smile behind his faceplate. The others nodded as they began chatting away to the others... Until when Optimus felt a small hand touch his greave. Funny, Sparkplug is still with the other Mini-Cons... Unless... His golden optics brightened as he looked over to see who touched his greave, it was none other than Elita-1's Mini-Con, Backguard. Before the Prime could say anything, she placed a finger to her lips, then gestured him to follow her. With a nod, he looked over to his fellow Autobots that he'll return shortly.

He quietly followed Backguard to what seemed to be a secluded place... Somehow a place that seemed all too familiar to him... But, with all the fallen debris and ruins of various buildings, it almost felt like all was a blur... Backguard gestured for Optimus to stay put as she took off first. At first bemused but perhaps the young Mini-Con Femme could be trying to find something for him? Idly, he looked around, observing what's around him as he waited, until he heard a Femme's voice that somehow, sounded all too familiar as he turned to see whom spoke to him.

There, a Femme that appeared with a red paint job, in addition of yellow orange flames that decorated her paint job. Something about this Femme had brought a swirl of familiarity, as if he knew her from before. "Causeway..." The Prime spoke with a smile. "I am glad to see that you and some of the other Female Autobots have been unharmed." Causeway smiled as she knelt downwards to scoop up her partner, standing back up to her full height and setting her Mini-Con partner on her shoulder.

"We have been well since your departure to the planet Earth. Moonracer, Chromia, and Firestar and I have all been alright." Causeway replied with a reassuring smile. That smile causing the Prime's golden optics to flash slightly, the feeling that smile belonging to a certain Femme he loved. "Elita..." He said almost unconsciously, but he immediately realized what he just said as he cleared his vocal processor. "Forgive me, Causeway, it's just that your smile... Reminded me of my mate, Elita-1... It's been a long time since I've last seen her..." He said with heavy sorrow.

Causeway only nodded, but then, she brought her sky blue optics fully focused on the Autobot Leader's golden optics... Where as Optimus somehow... With no mistake... Those Optics... He was drowning in confusion, just why did they somehow feel like they were... No, no... It couldn't be... The last thing he remembered was that Megatron had gotten a hold of her before, but then a short time later she was able to escape, but she wasn't found... Only that Moonracer, Firestar, and Chromia had found Causeway among the prisoners of the Decepticons.

"Optimus." She began as the Prime focused clearly on the beautiful red Femme before him. "I think it's time I tell you who I _really_ am." Causeway began sub spacing a couple items that had immediately jogged Optimus' memories, a couple of these items were gifts that he gave to Elita-1 many years ago. He was speechless, just how could have Causeway have a hold of these items?

"I was once **Elita-1**, Optimus... When I escaped Kaon, I had to take on another disguise, to go as far as to make the Decepticons believe that I am no longer online... It was the only way that Megatron could forget about having his men search for me, and eventually had to think that we Femme Autobots were lost without a leader. Along the way, I was heavily damaged, almost beyond repair to a point where I had to transfer my spark to a new body... And here I am, now reborn as _**Causeway**_." As Causeway finished her story, Optimus was completely shocked, his processor almost difficult to process all this information that's told to him but immediately bringing her into a hug, her voice, her attitude, everything... It was all exactly just like the one Femme he fell in love with... The memories and the longing to see her _overwhelmed_ him greatly.

"Elita... I thought I have lost you... But I am glad that you have still functioned after all these years of your disappearance..." Optimus murmured, retracting his face mask as he spoke so softly and gentle that no one but Elita-1... No, Causeway, herself have seen this part of Optimus. They remained like this for a long while, but until when Ratchet's voice came through the comm link, bringing them out of their moment.

**/Ratchet to Optimus, where are you?/** Came the Chief Medical Officer's voice.

Causeway lets go of Optimus, letting him answer the comm. "I'm not too far off from the camp, Ratchet... What's going on?"

**/Demolishor needs your help, some Decepticons are causing a little bit of trouble, along with some Autobots as well... I think the ones involved aren't liking the whole situation with Galvatron gone./** Hearing this, Optimus sighed, frowning as he replied. "I'll be there shortly." Cutting the link as he looked over to Causeway, who seemed confused.

"What Ratchet said... You're helping with the Decepticons?"

"It's been a while, Causeway... But Galvatron and I forged an alliance to defeat Unicron. He sacrificed his life in the end to stop Unicron from feeding off of his hatred, thus it caused the Chaos Bringer to suddenly vanish, despite bits and pieces of him remained orbiting Cybertron." Optimus explained.

"With Megatron... No, Galvatron gone now... That means the others and I won't have to worry about his presence anymore... And Starscream?"

Optimus frowned, shaking his head. "Unicron without mercy _obliterated_ him. Starscream constantly tried to convince Galvatron to form an alliance against Unicron, but Galvatron himself did not listen and continuously dismissed the threat as an Autobot trick... Even we, ourselves, knew about this. He challenged him to a duel, eventually letting Galvatron run the Star Saber into him... Afterwards, he used his Null Rays and fired directly at the Chaos Bringer... That's when it happened, and was shortly deactivated."

As Optimus continued to explain what's gone through during the battle against Unicron. They began to walk as they continued to talk, heading back to camp as they continued to catch up on various of things... And themselves together. The two hoped that peace will be long lasting, as despite it will take time for both factions to adjust to the new changes, Optimus believed that it will work, with Demolishor as the new Decepticon Leader, and to hopefully avoid another war, Cybertron would no longer be torn apart.

~~~

Cycles later, with the three human kids sent back to Earth safely, the Autobots and the Decepticons had set to work on rebuilding their once beautiful home. Various Transformer inhabited planets, such as Velocitron, and Jungle Planet, had come to assist in helping to rebuild the cities. These Transformers that came from the other two planets are Neutral, not wanting to be involved in the Autobot and Decepticon civil war. Optimus had requested the planet's leaders if they would love to help assist in rebuilding Cybertron, as due to the peace treaty.

Optimus and Causeway at times spent some time off together. The Femme herself interested in where Optimus had gotten his new look. Optimus was happy to show her where and that it came to a point where she wanted one herself. Remembering some data that Optimus had recorded back on Earth during the Mini-Con hunting, he showed her a hologram of a specific vehicle mode, a 1970 Kenworth W900L, a cab truck. She allowed herself to scan the vehicle as her body changed. Once complete, Optimus and Causeway moved themselves outside so that the Femme could try out her new mode, transforming. The Prime smiled, pleased that Causeway loves her new appearance as he transforms alongside her, the two of them going for a drive.

Cybertron had been cleaned up slightly, allowing more easier access to drive around without the worry of having to maneuver around fallen debris and rubble. They talked as they drove, Optimus telling his sparkmate all about how the Mini-Con hunts go and how they need to figure out what to do with the special combiner Mini-Cons, primarily the Star Saber, Skyboom Shield, and the Requiem Blaster are still trying to be sorted out, not to be used as weapons again. Sparkplug and Backguard meanwhile detached themselves from their partners, wanting to go out on drives alone themselves, together.

"Is there any sort of way to prevent the special Mini-Cons from being used as tools again, my love...? The Requiem Blaster Mini-Cons seemed mostly uneasy than the others about the peace." Causeway asked.

"I'm afraid I'm still unsure of what we can do with them, Causeway... Unicron had created the Mini-Cons to be tools for war, so that he can feed off of the hatred from both the Autobots, and the Decepticons." Optimus replied with a sigh of disappointment. "If it were possible, I would have their abilities to possess such power to be removed, however it could endanger their lives... Their body structures may appear similar, but theirs is a lot much different than ours and very complicated probably Unicron wanted to make sure we wouldn't easily remove their abilities."

"With Unicron out of the way, and hopefully gone forever. They may be able to regain control over themselves much easily, if anyone tries to force them to form into one of the weapons. At least none of the others are that sparkless as to deactivate a Mini-Con." Causeway replied.

"Yes, a rule will be enforced for a more better, safer, way for Mini-Cons to live comfortably in Cybertron, and perhaps the other planets if they so choose. The buildings will be rebuilt to better suit them, without the worry of being stepped on." Came the Autobot Leader's reply as they found a place to park themselves as they looked over a view of the construction going on. Sparkplug and Backguard soon shortly rejoined their partners, driving in side to side together.

The two of them transformed, Optimus retracted his faceplate as he observed the construction below, there was a few breems of silence until Causeway spoke. "With Galvatron really gone, there could be really peace, at last. Cybertron will be, after all these years, restored to the golden age as it once had been..." She stood close to her sparkmate's side.

Optimus gave a nod, replying. "It will take time for Autobots and Decepticons alike to adjust, but I assure you that I intend to make sure that another war will not happen again. I have a few projects in mind that will help strengthen the alliance, and a new insignia in mind." The Prime raised his arm, which a panel opened as he pressed a button, showing a holographic image of an insignia that appeared to be a mix of both Autobot and Decepticon insignias, but more... Combined.

"Sounds like a plan." Causeway said with a chuckle. "I've been waiting eons for something like this to happen... And it's happened..."

At the same time, looking into each others' optics, they both said, holding both of their hands: "Till all are one."


End file.
